


Tales Of The Exalted

by Darkdragonforge



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Gen, Plague flight, Riot of The Rot, thank you spacedad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkdragonforge/pseuds/Darkdragonforge
Summary: Hundereds of dragons are exalted, of every age, species, flight and color. These are their stories.Updated for every festival, chapters will usually be short, any resemblence to an actual exalted derg is purely coincidental.





	Tales Of The Exalted

__

 

Every step she took was thunderous and loud, rattling the gnarled trees and sending huge ripples across the surface of the boiling lake of disease in the Wrymwound. As the recently hatched mirror hid from her piercing red gaze behind a crumbled rock he really did regret suggesting to the Plaguebringer that she and her exaltee’s play Hide and Seek. Letting out a whimper as the goddess rose her head he saw her flick out her long forked tongue before swiveling her long neck. Although he was well hidden behind the rocks he knew he would soon be out. The Plaguebringer took three mighty steps, one that slammed into the Wyrmwound’s epicenter and splashed great globs of diseases and sent them far off into the sky. 

 

 

“I found you.” she slowly croaks in her scratchy voice, before lunging and gently plucking him from the ground before softly depositing him in her mighty crown of horns

* * *

 

This wasn’t Charon’s first game of Hide and Seek with the Plaguebringer. Every few decades a newly exalted hatchling will suggest it, and every time  _ she  _ would agree. Honestly, the spiral found it annoying! Sure the Plaguebringer truly believed in survival of the fittest, but she always went easy on the kids. With an adult she would just as likely put you atop her horns as she would give you a wry grin and punt you into the Wyrmwound. ( Pluto was never quite the same after that)

* * *

 

Lela was at long last, prepared. It was an excruciating endeavor, she and her mate had undertaken but the two had finally finished. When the Plaguebringer called for the game to begin the two snappers scurried down their tunnel, kicking up dust behind them. The narrow  tunnels were lined with cauldrons full to the brim with plague eradicating elixirs, constantly bubbling over. While all it would do to them was fill their nostrils with the scent of herbs, if the Plaguebringer would to follow them down she’d be burnt by the potion, as if it were an acid. While it wouldn’t seriously injure them, she hoped it’d give them enough time to escape again. Lying down on the rough hewn stone bench she and her lover had built she contemplated why she, a nature flight snapper had been sent to the Plaguebringer of all deities! 

 

Looking around the room she saw a shimmer of light in the corner of the chamber. Slowly creeping towards it, she studied it. The pink light suddenly flashed bright and she stepped back. With the sound of breaking branches and shattered glass a thick spire of pink chalcedony erupted from the granite wall. All Lela could think was “Thanks Arcanist!” 

 

As the spire grew in length the Plaguebringer nursed her eroded claw, still sizzling with the remainder of the healing poultice  and contemplated just how many of the disease ridden meteorites she could give the youngest of the gods without any guilt.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i know the plaguebringer doesnt have a forked tongue, let me live.
> 
> my fr is Epebos, hmu if you want to i guess.


End file.
